The Broken Outlook
by Hearii
Summary: Prompt series. Love is an emotion unknown to a hollow – therefore, neither of them could explain, not even to each other, how they felt. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra


A/N: Huh... Prompts are harder than I thought. Maybe I just have no imagination. But no prompt was harder than making a title for the general story.

**Title: **The Broken Outlook - Fifty Prompts  
**Rating: **Ranging from K - T (Maybe even borderline M for suggestion and language)  
**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ulquiorra  
**Genre:** General/Romance (But mostly sad attempts at humour...)  
**Thanks to** Kai and Menitza for the prompts. And also thanks to Abegail for dealing with my whining about not being able to find a title.

* * *

**Prompt One – Kinder Surprise**

Ulquiorra stared with the closest look to disbelief he could muster as he watched Grimmjow go to war with the plastic toys he had built. "Small things amuse small minds," he muttered, popping a piece of forgotten chocolate in his mouth.

**Prompt Two – Porn**

Grimmjow didn't even need to watch the tape – just seeing the look on Ulquiorra's face when he saw the case gave him enough leverage to pin him against the closest wall.

**Prompt Three – Dancing Hamster**

Surprisingly enough, Ulquiorra was more amused by the animated hamster on the computer screen than Grimmjow was.

**Prompt Four – Easy Button**

When the teenager at the store mentioned something about an 'Easy' button, the only thing that kept Grimmjow from commenting was the glare he got from Ulquiorra.

**Prompt Five – Chuck Norris**

"You only put this trashy movie on because you knew I'd want to be distracted from it," Ulquiorra accused, pushing himself into the couch to try to get away from Grimmjow's face which was dangerously close to his own.

"Oh, alright. I'll let you watch it then."

"Whoever said I didn't wish to be distracted?"

P**rompt Six – Sumo Wrestler**

Grimmjow, mortified, lowered the remote.

"If this is what human-trash watch in between broadcast breaks, I do not wish to watch the actual program." Ulquiorra elaborated, getting off the bed. Grimmjow couldn't help but nod in agreement.

(Note: Youtube Sumo Wrestler Car Commercial)

**Prompt Seven – Dance**

"But-- I can't." Ulquiorra said, trying to go back to the side again. Grimmjow grinned as he tugged Ulquiorra to the middle of the room, trying not to think about how damn cute Ulquiorra was when he was whining.

**Prompt Eight – Smut**

When Ichimaru played the 'very interesting footage he happened to come across in the security tapes' at the Espada meeting, even Ulquiorra faltered in his seat, trying to avoid the looks he and Grimmjow were given.

**Prompt Nine – Night-Light**

The night after Ulquiorra had his first sleepover at Grimmjow's house, he asked his parents to install a night-light in his room. Like heck he was going to go over to Grimmjow's every night and demand he share his bed because of some 'boogey man'.

**Prompt Ten – Pirates of the Caribbean**

They'd both been in the exact situations many times, times when they felt boredom was going to overthrow them. By now, heading over to the local movie theater to catch a show became a monthly tradition for both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, but there was still a habit they couldn't break out of; arguing over which move to see.

"But I already saw this movie last week!" Grimmjow whined while Ulquiorra dragged him into theater four. He looked desperately at theater six, with its long line of people waiting to get in to see the first showing of Grimmjow's movie choice.

"Well, I haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean yet," Ulquiorra argued back quietly.

"Yea, yea, yea." Grimmjow huffed, tugging his wrist away from Ulquiorra's vice-grip. "And whatever the girl wants, the girl gets."

**Prompt Eleven – Fan Fiction**

Orihime stared blankly at her computer screen, lacking the inspiration to begin any sort of romance story. She drummed her fingers on the desk, her eyes drifted towards a group photo of her class, catching on a rough-looking boy's extraordinarily blue hair. The immediate follow-up mental image was one she saw everyday of her classmate walking to class with a shorter, dark haired boy.

And before she knew it, Orihime's fingers were speeding across the keyboard intensely, despite the vibrant blush on her face.

**Prompt Twelve – Stamp Collection**

Ulquiorra flipped a page of his book. Grimmjow slumped in his seat and channel browsed. Momo – was that her name? – held her own book close to her face.

Che. Yea. So were the top workers of the great Aizen Sousuke; reduced to watching a six year old child.

"Grimmjow-san! Grimmjow-san, you see this one?" she laughed, pointing at a specific stamp in the book. "Daddy gave that to me when he went to America!"

"I'm sure he did," Grimmjow grunted, flicking the channel again. Ulquiorra peered over his book to glare at him.

The little girl continued, unaffected by Grimmjow's sarcasm. "I have some extra stamps, if you want some!" Without waiting for a response, the girl was already skipping to her room. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and clicked off the television when Ulquiorra gave him a look that clearly demanded he follow the child.

A half hour later, Ulquiorra had finished his book and decided it would be best to check up on the missing two. They had both been disturbingly quiet – disturbing, since with Grimmjow Ulquiorra could only assume he was normally louder than the six year old – and he felt as if he was the only responsible one in the house.

He sure didn't expect to walk into Momo's room and see Grimmjow completely covered in stamps, Momo about to rub another onto his cheek. Skillfully, Ulquiorra snatched it out of her hand, probably avoiding Grimmjow making the little girl cry.

"Momo-chan, why don't you go have some dinner? Grimmjow-_san_ needs to make a phone call."

Beaming, the girl ran away in a flourish of a skirt and brown pigtails, leaving Grimmjow to irritatedly wipe stamps off his face.

Amused, Ulquiorra reached over and pealed an overlooked stamp of Grimmjow's cheek. "Pathetic. You missed one."

**Prompt Thirteen – Tease **

Grimmjow was definitely not one for compromise – he had his cake **and** ate it.

**Prompt Fourteen – Leash**

Some people think they're put on a 'short leash' in a relationship. They should try being Ulquiorra, where the leash is nothing but Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his neck.

**Prompt Fifteen – Whip**

Both of them peered into the box Ichimaru had handed them. Gin had quite a story to tell everyone when Ulquiorra actually ended up asking Grimmjow why their superior would give them such a thing as a gift.

**Prompt Sixteen – Love**

Love is an emotion unknown to a hollow – therefore, neither of them could explain, not even to each other, how they felt.

**Prompt Seventeen – Valentine's Day**

Skeptical. That's the vibe Grimmjow got when he had asked Ulquiorra if he knew what Valentine's Day was.

**Prompt Eighteen – Angst**

When Aizen's sword was brought down over Grimmjow's head, Ulquiorra was not surprised when his breath caught in this throat, or he looked away, or that he even felt pained. However, he was surprised when instead of the sword slicing through Grimmjow, there was a shower of sparks and Ulquiorra's own sword was drawn.

**Prompt Nineteen – Paint**

It had gone from a day of remodeling the house and picking out colours to a day labeled "Paint war – beware of disagreeing lovers."

**Prompt Twenty – Hat**

Grimmjow wasn't _actually_ drunk – but Ulquiorra sure was – so he wasn't going to forget the night Ulquiorra tried to balance a huge sombrero over his head at Gin's 'party' anytime soon.

**Prompt Twenty-One – Water**

Ulquiorra took a grateful gasp of air as he dragged himself to the surface in heavy clothing, and was greeted with Grimmjow laughing hysterically about "how you should have seen your face when I pulled you in."

**Prompt Twenty-Two – Fire**

Ulquiorra cursed silently when he accidentally held his finger over the fire too long. He quickly shut up and turned an uncharacteristic shade of red when Grimmjow _actually_ tried to sooth the burn by sucking on it.

**Prompt Twenty-Three – Earth**

Grimmjow hated going to the human world. Everything was too green – grass; trees; plants. It reminded him of _him_ way too much for comfort.

**Prompt Twenty-Four – Wind**

"Tch, if you're cold, take this." Grimmjow growled, shrugging off his jacket. Ulquiorra crossed his arms – an act meant to keep himself warm but also to look defiant – and turned his back on Grimmjow.

"Don't mock me," he pouted, shivering in the wind. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and threw the jacket at the back of Ulquiorra's head.

**Prompt Twenty-Five – Anchor**

Ulquiorra acted like anything but an anchor in their 'relationship', but Grimmjow couldn't help but feel that he was being pulled down into green.

**Prompt Twenty-Six – Game Show**

In one minute the scene turned from a heated argument about the girl on the television's strategy to a heated make-out session.

**Prompt Twenty-Seven – Flashlight**

Cursing as he was tripped by a coffee table, Ulquiorra held out his hand expectantly. "Grimmjow, hand me a flashlight. This blackout is a nuisance and hazard to my health."

"I don't have one," Grimmjow answered behind him, but made no move to help him up.

Ulquiorra lowered his hand as Grimmjow knelt down beside him and started playing with the collar of his shirt. "You're such a liar," he accused. Grimmjow started unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"I know."

**Prompt Twenty-Eight – Coffee**

If there was one thing Ulquiorra hated most about Grimmjow, it was that instead of just asking him if he had coffee that morning, he'd just end up being pulled up by the collar and Grimmjow would just find out for himself using his _own_ sense of taste.

**Prompt Twenty-Nine – Baby**

_Somehow_, Aizen mused as Grimmjow's voice boomed across the table, _this conversation has gotten very off topic._

No truer words were ever thought. Aizen decided to let the Espada have their fun and argue over their favourite names for if they ever had children (could hollows have children?), instead of interrupting them to get back on track to what to do about the intruders. By now, Grimmjow was leaning way of the table, snarling in Ulquiorra's face.

"That's a stupid idea. Who would ever name their kid that?"

"And I suppose you believe your choice was any better? What ignorance…"

"Yea, well--"

"Well, let's just hope you get twins!" Ichimaru beamed, gathering everyone's attention.

**Prompt Thirty – Kittens**

Ulquiorra had to hide laughter behind his teacup when Ichimaru-sama had _actually_ just asked all of the Espada 'that if Grimmjow had kids, would he have kittens?' Too bad the mood was completely curbed when he rounded on to ask if kittens would be counteracted by Ulquiorra, since he was obviously _he_ would be mothering them.

Needless to say, the entire room went silent. In reality, the only one actually thinking of an answer to the question was Yammi.

**Prompt Thirty-One – Yarn**

Grimmjow didn't even realize the growl ripped from his throat before he pounced on the oddly placed ball of yarn. But when he looked underneath him and all around, the toy was suddenly gone and no where to be found. Twisting his head and looking around wildly, Grimmjow finally spotted it being tossed up and down, up and down, in none other than the hands of Ulquiorra.

The man looked like he was smirking, but it could have been a play of light. Instead, he teased Grimmjow: "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

**Prompt Thirty-Two – MSN**

_cuz im grimmjow jaegarjaques, bitch says:_  
lol u phail

_Ulquiorra says:_

_cuz im grimmjow jaegarjaques, bitch says:_  
so wz evry1s n0t-s0-fav bitch d0in?

_Ulquiorra says:_  
Must you insist on typing like that?

_cuz im grimmjow jaegarjaques, bitch says:_  
ur just jelous of my email 133t

_Ulquiorra says:_  
Hardly.

**Prompt Thirty-One – Man-Purse**

"I-It's not a purse!" Szayel shrieked unnecessarily, paranoid with all the looks he was getting.

"Right," Grimmjow agreed. "It's a man-purse."

The others shook with laughter, but Szayel held himself up quite easily to the comment.

"Oh, as if you're one to talk," he said snidely. "Implying I'm gay when you think I can't hear what you and Ulq—,"

All the others may have given Szayel questioning looks for his 'bag', but there was no explanation needed when what happens with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came into the conversation.

Still, Grimmjow felt the need to tackle the pink haired man to help him shut up.

**Prompt Thirty-Two – Frog**

"N-yah, n-yah, n-yah, n-yah, n-yah!" Grimmjow teased, holding a cat plush above the black-haired head. The child that stared up at him (Grimmjow beamed evil. Ha! Stared **up** at him! This kid was so short!), unresponsive. However, he did reach up his hands to try and grab his toy.

"Grimmjow, give it back." Ulquiorra glared, stretching his hand higher. The older kid dangled the cat above Ulquiorra's head by its tail instead.

"Like hell! Jump, Shorty, jump!"

Instead, Ulquiorra lowered his arms and stared blankly for a moment. Then, quick as a flash, the child reached down to scoop something up, and even quicker, pulled at the waist of the bully's pants to drop a frog he'd grabbed from the grass.

Grimmjow screamed bloody murder, cat plush quickly forgotten, and ran around at random. Ulquiorra caught his toy easily and began to walk away, unaware that he was just about to be tackled by someone about twice his height.

**Prompt Thirty-Three – Duct Tape**

Ichigo flopped down on his cousin's bed, tired from the three hour plane ride and just willing to fall asleep wherever. The blankets, of course, were a tangled mess and Ichigo couldn't really hold it against Grimmjow to act naturally in his own house. He was just glad that his relative 'offered' (after an argument in the car that involved bribery) to take the couch, but he still couldn't stand the thought of waking up as a human pretzel. It would probably be best to change the sheets. Besides, who knew what Grimmjow did in his bed?

His point was only backed up when he found a tangled, used duct tape stuck to the inner sheets.

**Prompt Thirty-Four – Gay Marriage**

"Now," the teacher said, scribbling words down on the board. "It's a bit of a sensitive topic, but today we're going to touch briefly on gay marriages."

Grimmjow felt himself slouch down in his chair when nearly all heads snapped back to look at him, secretly asking where his 'boyfriend' was.

**Prompt Thirty-Five – Wigs**

The first time Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow, back when they were in fifth grade, he swore the other child was wearing a wig – no one would truly dye their hair such a horrendous colour permanently – and couldn't resist giving the blue a sharp tug.

_Huh. It's natural,_ was all he was able to think before the yelling and snarling began.

**Prompt Thirty-Six – Spice Girls**

There was only one time that Grimmjow had caught Ulquiorra in a completely humiliating moment; he'd walked in on him while he was belting out 'Stop' without even knowing it.

**Prompt Thirty-Seven – Backstreet Boys**

Ulquiorra buried his head in his hands as he watched his boyfriend – drunk, no doubt – sing the cheesy lyrics at the top of his lungs. What's worse is that he received an encore by the equally drunk, which Grimmjow happily complied to.

Oh god, why?

**Prompt Thirty-Eight – Photoshop**

When Noitra started handing out copies of the graphic picture Ichimaru-sama had given him to every Arrancar in sight, all Ulquiorra had to do was look over at Grimmjow to get a mortified vibe. He was aware that he probably gave off the same air, as well.

"Ha! Now there's some great picture editing, if any." Szayel muttered under his breath, snickering at the picture. He gave it back to Noitra, shaking his head as he walked away.

Never, _ever_ would Ulquiorra or Grimmjow let it slip that the picture was, in fact, not altered at all.

**Prompt Thirty-Nine – Doritos**

"They're…messy," Ulquiorra commented, crinkling his nose slightly in distaste at Grimmjow's food choice.

Grimmjow stuffed a handful of Doritos in his mouth, chewed nosily, and finally swallowed. Ulquiorra's disgust rose when he held a chip up for him. "Oh come on, don't tell me you've never had Doritos before!" Grimmjow asked.

"No," Ulquiorra said sourly. "And I don't ever plan to."

So the next half hour of both their lives was spent with Grimmjow chasing Ulquiorra around the house, trying to get him to eat 'the cheesy goodness'.

**Prompt Forty – Oscars**

There was only one time – one time! – that Grimmjow had managed to overpower Ulquiorra in battle. Much to the smaller Arrancar's dismay, it happened (that **one** time!) in front of his fellow Espada and their leaders – not to mention, Grimmjow insisted on prowling around him like he had just won an award.

**Prompt Forty-One – Junos**

It really, really wasn't his kind of thing to watch – the Juno awards – but Grimmjow couldn't be bothered to move a sleeping Ulquiorra's head off his shoulder to go searching for the remote.

**Prompt Forty-Two – Dane Cook**

Ulquiorra blinked at the television screen that all Espada crowded around with amazement. "I don't get it," he admitted quietly to himself. The rest of the Espada stopped laughing at the man on the screen in order to look at Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada glanced away.

Beside him, Grimmjow grunted and leaned over to whisper something into Ulquiorra's ear.

At the explaination, Ulquiorra's confusion cleared up quite easily and Grimmjow pulled away with a smirk.

"Oh…"

**Prompt Forty-Three – Sex**

"Don't expect this to happen again, Grimmjow."

Said man froze, halfway through pulling his shirt back on, to stare questioningly at Ulquiorra. In a flash, he had nearly pinned the smaller man to the wall once again and stared down at him darkly. "Don't expect what? You're going to have to explain that one."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes out of mental exhaustion, resisting the urge to just push the other off and demand him to leave. No. He needed to clear this up. "Don't expect for _this_," he empashized, "To happen again. I will not have to come find you again. You will not disobey Aizen-sama again."

To that, Ulquiorra was met with a roar of laughter. "I won't disobey Aizen-sama again?" Grimmjow grasped Ulquiorra's chin, jerking it upward to look more clearly at him. "And even if I do, you will still come to try and teach me something about it. If there's one thing I know about you it's that you'd sacrific anything for that monster – even your pride, if it called."

Grimmjow dropped his hands, pulling away from Ulquiorra. With one last smug grin, he shuffled his way out the door to leave Ulquiorra to try and find a way to put his clothes back on without having them soaked to the core with blood.

**Prompt Forty-Four – Cape**

When the rest of the Espada watched Grimmjow stare at Ulquiorra's retreating form with confusion, they could only conclude that he hadn't understood a word of what his superior had lectured him on. Grimmjow really wasn't the smartest, so it made sense.

In reality though, Grimmjow was only wondering how Ulquiorra managed to make the back of his uniform swish when there was no wind.

**Prompt Forty-Five – Batman**

"Okay," Grimmjow bargained with himself. "The next guy who walks by in a Batman costume for this goddamn movie is getting a kick in the balls."

"You do that," Ulquiorra mumbled beside him, trying to not get irritated with the long line ahead of them.

Needless to say, Grimmjow really did end up kicking an unsuspecting cosplayer between the legs – but the only reason Ulquiorra cared was because Grimmjow blamed it on him.

**Prompt Forty-Six – Ice Cream**

"You like him, you like him!" Rukia teased Grimmjow from across the counter. While Grimmjow was glaring at the back of a brunette girl's head – an awfully familiar green-eyes monster sitting with her – Rukia was keeping track. Every three minutes or so he would take his eyes off the root beer float to look back at the two.

Behind the counter she washed a cup and the teen snarled at her, "I do not, get those sick ideas out of your head, midget freak. Just… do your damn job."

Unaffected, Rukia smirked. "I can't help it – you keep looking at them so jealously that it's going into cuteness overload."

The comment left Grimmjow nothing to do but growl into his soda and watch as the young waitress walked away with a new order of ice cream.

And oh dear god, she was heading straight for Ulquiorra's table. Grimmjow tried not to look back out of horror when he felt stares on his back, when he heard Rukia explain that "this ice cream was from the gentelman sulking on his stool."

He felt an oncoming migrane when she happily skipped back to her work station, pleased. But that wasn't all. "He likes you back, he likes you back!" she sang.

Grimmjow chocked on his drink.

**Prompt Forty-Seven – Sims 2**

Grimmjow cackled in almost a maniacal fashion, watching an animated man on the computer screen, with oddly familiar pink hair, run around in circles while he was on fire. Instead of getting the other characters to call the fire department, or even try to extinguish the flaming man (_Oh, isn't that ironic?_ Grimmjow mused.), Grimmjow could only grin widely and watch as if it was real.

_'For someone as wimpy as that Inoue girl, she sure does have an interesting taste in games.' _When just an urn had been left in the place of the fire-engulfed man (cleverly disguised as 'Apollo'), Grimmjow clicked over to see what his own character was doing. Irritated when he couldn't find himself (give Grimmjow a break – he was only just beginning to explore the virtual world!), he hovered over the icon in the corner.

'Woohoo'? What the hell was that?

He took a look through all the other players and found the only other one doing the same thing was the Ulquiorra one-- Wait, what? Woohoo... woohoo...?

Realization dawned on him and Grimmjow's eyes lit up.

Sims can fight?!

**Prompt Forty-Eight – Halo**

Grimmjow furiously clicked button after button on his controlled, tongue lolled out in concentration.

"Yea, that's right, bitch!" He yelled at his cell phone. "I'm gunna kill ya in about five seco--" Much to Grimmjow's surprise and outrage, there were several shots taken and soon enough his character was dead.

"I thought you said you never played!" he roared into the phone. On the other end, Ulquiorra coughed.

"I lied."

**Prompt Forty-Nine – Anime Nerd**_ (Based off of a comic on _DeviantArt_ by _Slinkers_)_

Needless to say, Ulquiorra was a bit weary when Grimmjow walked up to him unexpectedly and asked out of the blue, "Did you watch that new show, _Death Note_, put on channel twenty-three about two weeks ago?"

It was rare for Grimmjow to even be seen talking to Ulquiorra inside or outside of class and the other students even took notice of the event. Glaring at them to mind their own business, he answered, "No, I didn't. You should know I don't watch television regularly."

Uncharacteristically, Grimmjow stared blankly at him for a moment. "Oh." Before a permanent awkward silence could settle, though, he added, "I'm surprised you're not asking why."

"Why would I ask when you'd just end up telling me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What makes you think I'd tell you, even if you didn't ask about it?" Grimmjow shot back.

"It's in your nature to be so impatient."

"How would you even know what's in my nature, anyways? I could just have easily walked away and not have said anything."

"But you just disproved your point when you said, and I quote, 'I'm surprised you're not asking why.'"

"That wasn't a direct question; just a general statement and you know it!"

By now, the pair had gathered quite a bit of attention from their back and forth quips. "Your argument is weak, Grimmjow. That statement was just rewording of a question so it wasn't a question."

"Ulquiorra, just shut up and admit you wanted to know, since you expected me to tell you anyways!"

"I do not want to know, I just have no other option than to listen to your pointless explanation about a show I haven't watched."

"You could just have easily walked away. Who's argument is weak now?"

"Still yours. You expect me to walk away from my own desk because you're talking? God knows once you start something you don't finish."

"Yea, but--"

"Woah, this is so L and Light!" Grimmjow was interrupted by a girl who could, apparently, no longer hold in silence and point out the obvious comparison to people around her. Immediately, the crowd (Crowd? When had that happened?) broke out into various conversations about episodes, characters, plots, and – God forbid – pairings.

_Tch._ Grimmjow rolled his eyes. _Fucking nerds..._

**Prompt Fifty – White Rose**

It was only then, then when Ulquiorra was sleeping soundly beside him, that Grimmjow realized Ulquiorra managed to appear paler than he already was in the moon's glow. It was also only then that he realized it suited Ulquiorra so perfectly.

* * *

**A/N:** I could NOT find a good way to end this. I was thinking of switching prompt fifty with prompt forty-three, but it didn't seem to fit. But prompt fifty isn't exactly too good of an ender, since Grimmjow is wayyy OOC! -bricked-

I might add another fifty prompts if I get in a burst-of-creativity mood - which is usually when I'm in a bad mood or very nervous about something.

Like hell I'll stop writing about GrimmUlqui though. GrimmUlqui is awesome and needs more love... and smut. But I really don't think that I... have the nerve to contribute to that again.


End file.
